


Never Let Me Go

by shions_heart



Series: omam verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto's first time.</p><p>A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5478908/chapters/12660152">Of Monsters and Men</a>, set between chapters 11 and 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Britine commissioned me to write BokuAka sin. So I took the opportunity to show ya'll how their first time in Of Monsters and Men occurred.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keiji’s hands are trembling. He can’t help it. He’s equal parts nervous and afraid. Nervous because he’s never experienced moments like this before. Afraid because he doesn’t know what the consequences of this moment will be, what the future holds for him and the young man sitting on the bed in front of him.

Koutarou tilts his head to the side, studying him. “Akaa-Keiji? Are you okay?”

Keiji puts on a smile. “Of course, Koutarou-san.”

Koutarou grins in return. “Keiji, you don’t have to call me –san. You’re my boyfriend now, remember?”

This time, Keiji’s smile is genuine. “Right. Sorry.” He takes a step forward, but his fingers begin to shake once more. Koutarou reaches out to touch them, lacing his fingers through his. Keiji starts at the contact. He’s still getting used to it, to the feeling of warmth, the roughness of Koutarou’s palms and fingertips, the spark that ignites in his veins at the briefest touch.

“Are you scared, Keiji?” Koutarou asks quietly. “We don’t have to do this.”

Keiji shakes his head. He steps closer, slotting himself between Koutarou’s legs. He lifts his other hand, sliding it through Koutarou’s hair. He has it down, no crusty dried gel keeping it up in the rebellious spikes he likes. The locks are soft, and they run easily through Keiji's fingers like silk. He pushes the strands back from Koutarou’s forehead and bends down to press his lip against it.

“I want this with you,” he breathes onto the warm skin. It’s the truth. He longs for this more than Koutarou can possibly understand. His heart pounds wildly in his chest, but when Koutarou moves his other arm to wrap it around Keiji’s waist, he doesn’t tremble. He’s ready for the rush of heat, the aching want, and he accepts it. 

Slowly, he untangles his fingers from Koutarou’s, placing both hands at the edge of his shirt instead. He slides it up slowly, allowing his thumbs to run along the expanse of Koutarou’s abdomen and chest, pressing in against the hard muscle. Keiji knows he plays sports, probably works out as well. It shows. Keiji allows his gaze to linger on Koutarou’s broad, muscular torso, as he finishes pulling off the shirt and drops it to the floor.

Koutarou grins, a pleased flush coloring his cheeks. “Like what you see?” he asks, and makes his pectorals twitch suggestively.

Keiji can’t help but laugh. He turns his face to the side to try and hide it, but Koutarou takes his chin in his hand, turning his face back around to look at him. He grins.

“Don’t. I like seeing you laugh.”

“I didn’t laugh much before I met you,” Keiji admits, and he leans into Koutarou’s touch, as he slides his hand up the side of Keiji’s face to cradle his head in his hand.

“Well, what can I say? I’m a pretty funny guy,” Koutarou says happily.

Keiji wants to bask in that happiness, linger in it for all time and forget about his worries and fears. He knows he can’t, but it’s a nice thought. He allows it to warm his chest, as he leans down to kiss Koutarou gently. He places his hands on his strong shoulders, as Koutarou returns the kiss eagerly, pushing against his mouth with fervor. His lips are soft, damp, and they wrap around Keiji’s lower lip to suck on it. Keiji can’t help the low moan that vibrates the base of his throat.

Koutarou hums into the kiss, pleased, and his hands wander to Keiji’s waist. They slip beneath the hem, and Keiji feels his rough palms run up and down his sides. The fire in his veins burns brighter, and he gasps into the kiss. He wants to feel those hands slide against his body, move over every inch of him. Impatience pushes against his chest, and he leans back from the kiss to pull his shirt up over his head himself. 

He lightly shoves his hands against Koutarou’s chest, and Koutarou falls back against the bed willingly. Keiji climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. Already he can feel the hard curvature of Koutarou straining against his jeans. Koutarou lifts his head off the mattress, and Keiji meets him halfway with another searing kiss. This time he’s the one to suck against Koutarou’s lip until he parts them and allows Keiji to delve inside with an eager tongue. 

Koutarou meets his every push with one of his own, and his hands rest against the back of Keiji’s thighs, sliding up the outside of his pants to cup his ass. He gives it a squeeze, and Keiji’s hips respond automatically, rocking down against Koutarou with enough friction to cause both of them to groan. Keiji quickly moves his hand between them, unfastening their pants, allowing some relief. Koutarou hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Keiji’s pants and underwear, pushing both sets of clothing down as best he can in his position. 

Keiji breaks the kiss in order to shimmy out of the rest of his clothes. He’s about to help Koutarou out of his, when a hand at his side stills him. He blinks up at Koutarou, noting the largeness of his eyes.

“I wanna look at you a sec,” Koutarou says breathlessly, his eyes drifting over Keiji’s form above him.

Keiji shivers at the piercing gaze, ducking his head to hide his flush. He’s already hard, but he keeps himself from covering this fact with a hand, instead he studies the sheets beneath them until the hand moves from his side.

“Um, o-okay,” Koutarou says, his voice thick.

Keiji grasps Koutarou’s jeans and tugs them down and away, setting them and Koutarou’s boxers on the floor beside his shirt. When he looks back, he blinks, taking a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s body as well. Koutarou’s thighs are just as thick as they felt through his jeans, and his length is nothing to scoff at either. It’s fully erect, drops of pre-cum glistening at the tip. Keiji swallows hard, biting his lip as he touches the outside of Koutarou’s knee lightly.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs softly, pretty sure Koutarou could be replaced by a deity, and he wouldn’t notice. His body is firm, strong, and with it laid out before him, Keiji can’t decide what he wants to do to it first. He wants to run his hands over the tanned skin, feel every curve, every dip and plane. He wants to lick his skin, taste him, suck patterns into his flesh.

Koutarou chuckles somewhat nervously. “Er, yeah. I mean, I work out and stuff so.” He shrugs, but Keiji just shakes his head. He knows Koutarou can’t understand what he fully means by his words.

It’s not just Koutarou’s incredible body that’s beautiful. His aura shimmers above his skin like a golden rainbow blanket, flushed red with desire. Keiji kneels on the bed, resting both hands on Koutarou’s knees, gently spreading his legs further apart. Koutarou complies, and Keiji bends to place a soft kiss against Koutarou’s thigh just above the knee. He can feel the quiver of Koutarou’s skin against his lips, and he continues to place small, open-mouthed kisses against the warm skin, moving up along the curve of his thigh, as his other hand moves to take Koutarou in his hand, stroking along the length of his erection in a slow, smooth rhythm.

Koutarou’s head falls back against the pillows, groaning low and rough. Keiji feels his body respond to that sound, a surge of heat between his legs, and he bites down gently on the skin beneath his mouth. Koutarou’s thigh twitches, but he holds it steady with his other hand, sucking a bruise into the warm, salty skin.

“K-Keiji,” Koutarou moans from above him, and Keiji feels his hand move into his hair, stroking through the locks almost reverently.

Taking that as encouragement, he shifts his body, releasing the skin to run his tongue along the head of the member he still holds in his hand. Koutarou inhales sharply, and Keiji fights back a smile, as he wraps his lips around the head and sucks gently. When he glances up, he sees Koutarou propped up on one elbow, watching him with glazed-over eyes, face and neck flushed. When their eyes meet, that flush darkens, and Koutarou bites his lip. He runs his fingers down from Keiji’s hair, stroking them against his cheekbone instead. 

Keiji can’t help but close his eyes and lean into that touch, even as he continues to suction his cheeks against the head in his mouth. Then the fingers nudge against his chin, and Keiji pulls back, licking his lips as he looks up at Koutarou.

“Did you not like that, Koutarou?” Keiji asks softly.

Koutarou shakes his head, his whole body trembling. “I-I liked it a lot! I just, um, I don’t want to-to finish like that.” He seems embarrassed by this admission, but Keiji only smiles.

“Okay.” Moving off the bed, Keiji steps over to the set of drawers by the bed. He opens the top one, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He gets back on the bed, setting these aside for the moment in order to kiss a trail up Koutarou’s stomach and chest. Koutarou’s hands slide across his back, leaving fire in their wake, as Keiji buries his face in Koutarou’s neck and kisses it.

“I’m a little nervous,” he admits quietly in the safety of Koutarou’s embrace.

“Me too,” Koutarou replies, his voice thick. Keiji can feel the bob of his throat as he swallows hard. “But I trust you.”

Keiji bites his lip, not sure if Koutarou should trust him. There are things he hasn’t told him, secrets he’s continued to keep hidden in the dark, away from Koutarou’s shining light. He’s afraid that light will dim, will pull away from him if he tells, but the guilt from that decision weighs heavily on his chest, and he struggles to inhale.

“Keiji? Do you trust me too?” Koutarou sounds worried, and that’s not something he should worry about, so Keiji lifts his head, giving him a reassuring smile, as he runs the back of his knuckles across Koutarou’s cheek.

“I trust you,” he says honestly.

Leaning down, he presses a kiss to Koutarou’s mouth, reaching with his other hand for the bottle beside them. As Koutarou kisses him back, deeply, longingly, Keiji flips open the cap with one hand and squeezes some of the gel out into his hand. He rubs his fingers together to warm them, tugging gently on Koutarou’s lower lip to gain better access, before slipping his tongue inside. He’s met immediately by Koutarou’s own, and as the intensity of the kiss grows, he moves his hand behind him to gently push a finger into his own entrance.

He moans against Koutarou’s mouth at the slight pressure, and Koutarou pulls away, his eyes widening as he catches on to what’s happening.

“C-Can I watch?” he asks breathlessly.

Keiji ducks his head but rises to his knees. He places his free hand on Koutarou’s stomach to steady himself, as he carefully inserts a second finger. As he feels his walls stretching, he groans, his body trembling. Slowly, he begins to thrust and scissor his fingers, rocking his hips back onto them just slightly. Koutarou’s eyes remain wide, and he licks his lips slowly as he watches.

“K-Keiji,” he gasps. “H-Holy shit. You-you look . . . you look really good.” There’s a tremor in his voice, and he places his hands on Keiji’s thighs, rubbing up and down slowly, his eyes roving over Keiji’s body, before fixating on the hand between his legs.

“Thank you, Koutarou,” Keiji murmurs, grimacing as he moves to add a third finger. It’s uncomfortable, and the angle is awkward, but the increasing pressure pushes his desire for Koutarou to new heights. He aches, and the fire in his stomach burns. He’s not sure he can wait any longer. Pulling out his fingers, he reaches for the condom.

His fingers are shaking, and he struggles with the wrapper for a moment, before Koutarou’s hands cover his, gently taking the condom from him. Keiji bites his lip, watching, as Koutarou opens it for him.

“I-I can put it on if you . . .”

Keiji doesn’t let Koutarou finish that thought. He snatches the condom from him, before rolling it carefully over the still dripping member beneath him. Grabbing the lube, he applies it generously over the rubber. Koutarou gasps and his hips twitch upward, thrusting slightly into Keiji’s hand.

“S-Sorry,” Koutarou breathes. He gives Keiji a crooked grin. “I can’t help it.”

Keiji fights a smile. Dropping the bottle beside them, he aligns himself with Koutarou, before very slowly descending on him. At first he worries that he didn’t prepare himself enough, as Koutarou’s head presses against his entrance. But then it slips past the resistance, the rest of his length filling Keiji centimeter by centimeter, as he lowers himself further. The stretch hurts, and Keiji can’t help the groan and grimace that follows. But Koutarou’s hands are on his hips, rubbing them soothingly, and he’s not rushing him, not urging him faster even though Keiji can feel the tremble in his fingers.

Finally, Keiji settles down onto Koutarou’s hips. He struggles to catch his breath, as his heart races in his chest. Koutarou’s face is shiny with beads of sweat, and his fingers grip Keiji’s hips just a little tighter. Keiji places his hands on Koutarou’s stomach, running his fingers up and down the quivering muscles slowly, as he gives himself a moment to adjust to the fullness he feels.

“Y-You’re so tight, K-Keiji,” Koutarou gasps out. “Y-You—”

“You feel good too,” Keiji murmurs. Despite the unfamiliar stretch, he knows this is what he’s desired for so long. This feeling of heat and fullness and the _intimacy_ of the moment. He feels complete, like something broken inside him has clicked into place.

Slowly, he begins to move his hips, rocking them forward and then back. Koutarou slides easily in and out of him, though Keiji never completely releases him. Koutarou’s head falls back, a groan escaping his throat, as his grip tightens further. Keiji bites back his own moan, as he moves. He can feel the fire in his veins spreading, surging, and the tip of his member leaks drops of pre-cum onto Koutarou’s stomach. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to focus on discovering the right angle, the place he needs to reach . . .

Koutarou’s hips rise from the mattress, a quick, desperate roll upwards to urge Keiji to go faster. He obliges, fingers digging into Koutarou’s chest for more leverage. His hips match Koutarou’s rhythm. He shifts slightly, and then suddenly Koutarou’s hitting that spot and pleasure sparks through him in a white hot burst that causes him to cry out.

“K-Koutarou!” He grinds down harder against that spot, crying out again at the sensations that surge through him each time Koutarou’s head pushes against it.

Suddenly his world is being flipped, and his back hits the mattress with a light thump. He opens his eyes, staring up into Koutarou’s flushed face, his glazed eyes.

“Is-is this okay?” Koutarou asks breathlessly, his voice strained. “I-I need—”

Keiji moves his hands to Koutarou’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he nods quickly. “Yes, yes, Koutarou, just-just move, _please_.”

Koutarou’s lips collide with his, a hot, desperate kiss, as he begins to roll his hips in quick, hard thrusts. Unfortunately, he’s slipped away from that spot Keiji needs, so he wraps his leg around Koutarou’s waist, nudging him as best he can in the right direction.

“K-Koutarou, a little . . .”

Koutarou’s hand presses against the mattress, and he shifts slightly, pulling back to look down at Keiji’s face. He slows his thrust, shoving very deliberately against his prostate. Keiji gasps, nails digging in further into the hard muscle of Koutarou’s shoulders.

Koutarou grins breathlessly. “There?” he asks, pounding against it once more.

“Yes!” Keiji cries out, unable to help it when the pleasure hits him like an explosion.

“Fuck, you look good like that,” Koutarou mutters, and he thrusts again and again. His other hand moves between them, wrapping around Keiji’s member, slick with his own excitement that’s still leaking out in streams against his stomach. 

The assault of sensations on Keiji’s body and mind grow to be overwhelming. His back arches, meeting Koutarou’s thrusts, and he can feel his climax building swiftly. He’s hurtling toward the edge, and his head falls back against the pillows, a sharp cry sounding from his lips, as his body stiffens, and he comes over Koutarou’s hand. Through the haze of heat and pleasure, Keiji’s vaguely aware of Koutarou’s own orgasm, as his body shakes over Keiji’s, and his name falls from Koutarou’s lips, caught in a breathless moan.

Then Koutarou collapses against him, panting heavily. He’s a sweaty mess, but Keiji knows he’s not much better. Koutarou nuzzles his face into Keiji’s neck, and when Keiji opens to his aura he finds it warm and bright with pink sparks of joy and happiness dancing through it.

“Keiji,” Koutarou murmurs against his neck. “I love you.”

Slowly, Keiji runs his hands down the expanse of Koutarou’s back. He trails his fingertips lightly up and down his spine in soothing strokes and tries to forget about everything else.

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

Koutarou hums happily and pulls back. He gets off Keiji and removes the condom. After he ties it off and throws it away, he looks down at Keiji with a faint grin.

“You're really beautiful too, you know?”

Keiji feels his cheeks warming further. “I'm filthy,” he says, turning his gaze away.

“Yeah, but it suits you.” Koutarou laughs, taking Keiji's hand and giving it a gentle tug. “If it bothers you that much we can take a bath.”

Keiji nods and moves to sit up. Immediately he hisses in pain as a sharp ache stings his ass. Koutarou's eyes widen.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Keiji shakes his head quickly. “I’m fine,” he says. He looks at Koutarou, studying the muscles of his arms, the firmness of them. “You might have to carry me to the bathroom, though,” he adds with an air of nonchalance.

Koutarou grins. “I can do that!”

Standing, he moves his arms to place them under Keiji's knees and around his back, lifting him easily in a bridal carry. “It's a good thing I'm so big and strong, huh?”

Keiji hides his smile in Koutarou's chest. As Koutarou carries him into the bathroom, he can't help but hope that things will always be this way. That Koutarou will always laugh and smile with him, that he'll always want to carry or hold Keiji in his strong arms. 

_It can be this way,_ his mind whispers. _You only have to keep it a secret and everything will be fine._

“Are you okay?” Koutarou asks, as he sets Keiji gently on the side of the bath. He gives Keiji a questioning glance, as he reaches over to start the water.

“Of course,” Keiji lies easily with a practiced smile.

Koutarou seems satisfied, and when the tub is full, he gets into it, guiding Keiji into the warm water in front of him. He wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into his hair, and breathes a contented sigh. Keiji lifts his hand to hold Koutarou's forearm, settling back against his chest. As the water laps against his skin, he closes his eyes and tries to find that contentment himself.

Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
